Living A False Identity
by Kakashi1901
Summary: After trying to unmask Subaru Okiya as Akai Shuuichi, Amuro or better Furuya meets the suspicious new resident of the Kudou mansion again and this time their encounter might lead them into a totally unexpected direction... Currently on hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone,**

 **it was a while ago that I posted something. I started this story a while ago and I have written a few chapters already, but somehow I'm stuck because I just need to get some feedback =) I'm just curious if people are interested in this story. If you are, please let me now because this is going to be a longer story not just smut =)**

Akai's POV

It was a sunny Saturday afternoon and Shuichi Akai, now better known as Subaru Okiya, spent this lovely day with shopping for some special ingredients in a department store in central Tokyo. He had promised to cook for the professor and the kids and wanted to try something new today. He'd really found pleasure in cooking after all and the fact that he was also very talented was a welcome side effect.

In the beginning, living as someone else, had been a challenge, especially when nobody of your loved ones knew that you were still alive, but as it turned out it had been the best option. Of course, now Bourbon, or Tooru Amuro, as he called himself now, knew about him being alive. However, the fact that he was disguised as Subaru Okiya was something Conan and his family had helped him to keep secret, which he was really thankful for. It made everything so much easier and as there had been no rumours about the organization in the last few weeks, he just enjoyed being a normal citizen with normal habits like going shopping.

He was just checking his buying list when he heard someone call his name, someone very familiar.

"Okiya-san?" Perplexed he turned around and looked at the blonde tanned young man, he had just thought about a second ago.

"Excuse me, but I can't believe that I meet you here. Isn't this department store a bit too far away from your house?" He smiled but seemed also very curious. However, he wasn't as brisk as he had been when he entered the Kudo's house before when he'd wanted to identify Subaru as Akai.

"Oh, you're the delivery man from two weeks ago, aren't you?" Akai knew it had been a good idea to watch the video footage from that evening, just in case he needed to know what had been spoken between Yusako's Subaru and Amuro. "I have to apologize, but I'm afraid I do not remember your name."

"It's Tooru Amuro." Now he smiled.

"Ah, so to answer your question, I'm here to get some special ingredients for my dinner tonight. The professor from next door and some kids are coming over tonight and I promised them something special, but as I'll try something new and also a western dish I needed to go looking for a specific store where they sell specific western specialties." It was his turn to put on a smile.

Amuro scratched his head, looking kind of embarrassed before he answered. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to assail you. It's a up to you where you do your shopping. But to be honest I'm glad to meet you here."

Akai raised one of his eyebrows.

"I actually feel really bad for behaving so rude the last time we met. It wasn't professional, and I wish to make up for it."

The inner tension which had dominated Akai's body for a second vanished instantly. For a second, he had believed that this man was still trying to find out if he was truly Subaru Okiya. But as it seemed he really felt bad about the things he said to him, well not him, but Yusaku who had been Subaru that evening.

"Oh don't worry. Actually, you have been the most interesting delivery man I've ever met and it's always nice to have some relief from your everyday life, even though I really wanted to watch the Academy Awards that night."

He was just about to turn around, say goodbye and continue his shopping tour when the blonde grabbed him by his arm.

"I'm sorry, but I have to insist. Please let me do that. What about some coffee. I'll pay, we talk a bit and then I would feel much better. I know I can be a really intrusive person, but I'm a good guy who knows when he is in the wrong." He looked him straight into his narrow eyes.

"Well, I can see that you are indeed intrusive. So fine, I guess I still have some time for coffee when I'm finished." He checked his watch. "Give me twenty minutes and I'll meet you in the café on the 1st floor."

Amuro thanked him and let him go.

Exactly twenty minutes later, the disguised FBI agent arrived at a small, but cozy café. He was carrying three shopping bags and was happy that he'd found everything he had been looking for. Amuro waited in front of it and after he saw the other approaching they entered the café together. They found a nice little table in one of the corners and Akai placed his bags next to them before he took a seat. After ordering some drinks, the FBI agent adjusted his glasses and looked at the blond who was sitting opposite him.

"So, how is the life as a delivery man in Tokyo? Or is this just a part-time job you're doing?" The bespectacled man began the conversation.

"Well, I'm not doing this job anymore, I was just helping out for a friend. Actually, I'm working as a waiter at Café Poirot, close to Kogoro Mori-san's investigation firm and I'm also his apprentice."

A waitress brought their drinks and the blonde carefully took a sip. Akai smiled.

The other was really a splendid actor. Of course, he knew all these information from Conan and the others, but he was also impressed how well the other played his role. But of course, he was playing a role as well and he was equally gifted.

"What about you Okiya-san?"

"I'm an engineering student at the moment, working on my PhD thesis. Nothing exciting, I'm afraid." He paused while he was also sipping at his coffee. "So, you want to become a detective one day? As I remember you showed yourself quite clever the last time we met when you presented me with this case and its solution. Even though I had no idea what you were talking about, it was quite interesting."

Akai was enjoying this whole conversation a lot. Now that he wasn't suspected anymore, it was fun talking to the person who actually hated him like poison. This was his opportunity to get to know him better, even if it was only the role he played. It could all be useful, and, in the end, they were playing for the same team or at least against the same team.

Amuro laughed. "You don't need to fool me Okiya-san. You seem to be really smart as well, and I'm not talking about your PhD. You were able to solve the case without thinking about it longer than thirty seconds." He put his elbows on the table and leaned in a bit. Akai gulped. There was this aura emerging from the other which he was also emitting when he was fiercely trying to achieve his goals, like when he had tried to hunt him down.

"Yes, I never intended to make you think I'm stupid. I call myself a Sherlockian, so obviously I'm into crimes and riddles of all sorts and became quite experienced in solving them. So, feel free to challenge me anytime." He spoke calmly and a bit amused.

Amuro's POV

Furuya listened to the other man sitting opposite him talking about some recipes he'd tried before but failed miserably. It was a total coincidence that he met the other here, however, now he was happy he did. Life had been stressful and full of work lately and he just needed a day off and a good conversation with a person who was not Vermouth or Mori-san. After he had accused this man to be Akai and had been wrong, he'd really felt bad, so he was more than relieved he could pay for that dept.

To be honest he found the man extremely interesting. Like last time he was kind of mysterious and even though he wasn't Akai, he wanted to find out more about him.

He had no idea for how long they had been sitting here and been talking, but when Subaru checked his watch for the third time, he knew that the other wanted to leave and the next words confirmed his assumption.

"I'm really sorry Amuro-san, but I need to go now, otherwise I'll never finish dinner in time. It was a pleasure talking to you again under some lighter circumstances. I wish you all the best for your work." The man raised from his chair, bowed slightly and left with his shopping bags.

Furuya had also stood up from his chair and his eyes were following the other while he left the café. He didn't know when he would meet him another time, but deep inside he wished to see him again. He seemed like a nice distraction from all the other stuff he had on his mind.

After he had paid for the drinks he wanted to leave as well, but suddenly he realized that there was something white beneath their table. It was one of Okiya-san's shopping bags, he obviously had forgotten.

Furuya grabbed for the bag and put it on his chair to check its content. When he saw what was inside, he instantly had to smile. Two bottles of Bourbon appeared in his sight and he couldn't stop his thoughts from coming to his mind quicker than he realized that he was thinking about this man in more than one way.

"I wonder if he has a soft spot for Bourbon in general…"


	2. Chapter 2

Akai's POV

Akai sighed. He really liked the kids and he was also fond of the Professor, but right now he was just happy to be finally alone. Sometimes he couldn't believe that he had developed an own personality for Subaru which he really got used to and which he also adapted quite quickly, but from time to time he just wanted to be himself. And right now, was such a time. There was nothing that he wanted more right now than silence, a comfortable armchair and a good glass of Bourbon.

After he had cleaned all the dishes, and everything was as tidy as before he made his way to the old wooden cupboard, where he used to store his liquids. However, when he opened it he remembered, that he'd ran out of Bourbon the other day.

 _Dammit!_

But then Akai remembered. Of course, he had also bought two bottles just today when he did the shopping for the dinner. He went back to the kitchen to check if he'd forgotten to unpack one of his bags, which he believed to be unlikely, but even he wasn't perfect, even if people sometimes assumed that.

As he arrived at his destination, he sighed again. There were no shopping bags. It seemed like he'd forgotten them in the department store somewhere – great.

It may be ridiculous, but now his mood was officially ruined. He had been looking forward to his relaxing time the whole day, it really had become a habit by now and not being able to do it was just frustrating.

Going with another drink wasn't an option either, he had zeroed in on Bourbon now. He wouldn't be satisfied if it was something else. It had to be Bourbon or nothing.

Akai checked his watch. It was 9:30pm. His mind was racing as he tried to remember if there was a store nearby, selling the desired spirituous liquor and was still open.

He concluded that he could try the one just a few blocks away, but he wasn't one-hundred percent sure if it was still open. It was better than sitting here and fretting.

Quickly he rushed to the front door and put on his shoes and a sheer jacket. He didn't get far, because when he opened the door and took his first two steps, he heard someone talking to him from the front gate.

"Are you looking for that?" Akai halted and looked to the man who had spoken. It was Tooru Amuro. He was standing outside the front gate and was waving with a white shopping bag, to demonstrate what he was talking about.

So he'd accidentally left his bag with the blonde man. Akai was surprised. He didn't expect the other to come to his house and bring him the bottles the same evening or at all. It was almost suspicious.

Amuro seemed to have noticed his unease. "I'm sorry, I didn't intend to scare you by coming here in person. I just thought it would be nice to bring it back to you as soon as possible."

Akai regained his composure and approached the front gate slowly, but his senses were on high alert.

"Well, indeed I'm surprised to see you here and yes I was looking for that." He opened the gate and let the blonde in.

"What about rewarding my nice gesture by sharing some of that fine spirit?" A grin appeared on the blonde's face.

Akai smiled. This man was indeed intrusive, and he seriously wondered what he was up to. Had he found another interest in him after he couldn't suspect him for being Akai anymore or was there something else he had not realized yet?

In the end Amuro was a young man in the end of his twenties like him and as they both pretended to be normal people, it was also normal to make friends he guessed. So maybe it was just that.

Besides, he could still use this situation to have an eye on the man, so he agreed, and Akai led the way back to his house and into the living room where he prepared everything while the other had taken a seat.

Only a few minutes later both men were sitting opposite to each other, both holding expensive looking glasses filled with the desired drink. Nobody had said a thing yet. The only sound audible was the clinging of the ice cubes hitting the glass from time to time. Then when Amuro had finished his first glass and put it back on the table he spoke.

"Delicious. You really have a good taste for Bourbon." He didn't hesitate and got himself another glass full.

Akai smiled and put his glass back on the table as well, however, he still had some liquid left. He was more a savorer.

"So you came all the way to my house, just to bring me this?" He asked curiously, as he was still suspicious that there was more behind it.

"Is there something wrong with me being nice?", said the other and gave him a challenging look.

"No of course not, but it's already late and I just assume that you're not from the neighborhood…" Before Akai could continue, the blonde interrupted, his cheeks already slightly red from the alcohol.

"No worries, I have a car. Besides I had nothing better to do and thought there might be something in it for me as well." He raised his almost emptied second glass to prove his point.

"Oh, I'm curious. What kind of car are you driving?" Akai retrieved his glass, took a sip and leaned back in his armchair.

"It's a white Mazda RX-7."

"Oh, you have to excuse my question, but can you afford such a car with your job as a waiter or does your detective business pay a lot?" Akai raised from his relaxed position and his glasses reflected the light from the chandelier.

Amoru's amused expression gave way for a more serious one.

"Well, it's not your business how much money I earn, but let me assure you that it's enough for my car. What about you Okiya-san? Are you really just a student or is there any interesting side job worth knowing about?"

The blonde emptied his second glass and filled it again. His voice sounded belligerently, but Akai could also hear that the alcohol was already affecting his behavior. But still, he needed to be careful, at least Amuro was still after him.

"I'm afraid there is no such thing, Amuro-san. I'm just an ordinary student, maybe with more luck then others, as I have the fortune to live in this wonderful house." He smiled and tried to distract Amuro from his curious thoughts, but the other had not given up yet.

"You know, I still have this urge to pull down this turtle neck of yours." His eyes met Akai's and he could see the same evil presence in them like when he had spoken to Yusaku. He needed to change that.

He let his mouth escape a light chuckle before he spoke. "My, that sounds like you're hitting on me, Amuro-san."

Amoru almost dropped his glass. His expression was just priceless. It seemed like he didn't see that coming. Akai was pleased with himself.

The blonde scratched his head nervously before he replied. "Well, haha. I'm sorry if I crossed a line here, Okiya-san. So, do you instead want to tell me something about your studies then?"

Akai was surprised that the other had backed away so soon. What game was he playing?

The next twenty minutes went by without anything exciting happening. Akai came up with something about his studies and listened to what the other told him about his fake daily life. The only interesting thing was Amuro getting really drunk after he finished his third glass. Akai was not amused that the other drank his precious Bourbon like water, but it was really amusing to see the other becoming drunk. His voice was more a slur now.

Suddenly he stood up from the armchair, just to fall back into it again. Amuro tried one more time and this time he was successful.

"I'm, s-sorry, But I believe it's time for me to go home. It's late and I think I need to work to-tomorrow."

Akai raised from his seat as well. As the blonde tried to walk to the nearest door and was about to fall, the trained FBI agent was quickly at his side. Just in time he managed to catch the other in his arms.

"I don't think you should leave in this condition let alone drive somewhere." He started. "I can offer you a place to sleep here."

Amuro's head which leaned against Akai's chest, now appeared in front of his face and one of the other's hands wandered to his chest instead. The blonde was giggling.

"Well, well, well looks like now you're hitting on me, Okiya-san." His fingers started stroking his chest, as if he was really trying to seduce him. For one second Akai was actually confused. What was happening here?

Then the other released himself from Akai's supporting grip and continued. "I'm a grown-up man. I think I can handle this alone. Thank you!"

He blinked and made his way to the front door, or better he tried to do that. Amuro still staggered quite a lot, but what sealed his fate was a huge carpet, or more precisely, the corner of said carpet which was standing out a bit.

The blonde's foot got caught up in it and this time Akai wasn't fast enough. Amuro fell on the floor and rubbed his head.

"Let me help you." Akai grabbed the other by his torso from behind and helped him up again. With one hand he supported his back while he spoke to him again.

"Don't be stubborn. You can sleep on the couch in the living room." To his surprise, this time Amuro agreed and let himself be guided to the living room.

Akai brought him to the large couch and the other sat down. "Make yourself comfortable. Wait here, I'll get you a blanket."

When the bespectacled man had left the room, he sighed. This was not ideal, but he couldn't let the other go like this. First of all, he believed that his Subaru-self would act like that and secondly, he was certain, that the other was not fooling him. Akai was pretty sure that Amuro was indeed drunk and didn't act it.

He had to check some of the wardrobes, before he found a suitable blanket. Akai got the blanket and yawned before he returned downstairs. Tiredness overcame his body and he just wanted to get to bed.

When he entered the living room, he could see that the blonde wasn't sitting on the couch anymore. Instead he had laid down on his back. His eyes were closed, and Akai assumed that he already fell asleep.

He hesitated for a second and looked at the other. It was strange to see the man who hated him so deeply, sleeping so peacefully in his current home. At first, he hadn't been sure if he had appreciated the fact that the other had come by to bring him his forgotten shopping bag, but now he decided that it had been a nice evening indeed.

Akai had to confess that he enjoyed the other's company, even though it was a fake personality he dealt with, but as they were both in the same position it was almost funny to tease each other like they had done tonight.

Akai shook his head, to clear his mind and walked over to the sleeping figure of Amuro. In his thoughts he was now already upstairs, dreaming of his warm bedsheets, when something unexpected happened.

In order to cover the other in the blanket, Akai had bent forward. Just for a second, he faced the other's sleeping expression, when suddenly blue eyes stared up to him.

For a second the scene was frozen, but then he felt Amuro pulling him by his shirt, closer to his face and before Akai knew what happened, he felt his lips being pressed against the others.

Then as quickly as it had happened, the other let go of him and closed his eyes again.

Akai was petrified. He managed to get back into a standing position, adjusted his glasses and stared at the motionless body in front of him. The steady breathing of the other showed him that he really had fallen asleep again.

Eventually he fell out of his trance like state again and backed away. Akai was confused. He didn't know if Amuro was just really drunk or if he actually had intended to do that in the first place.

He decided the first possibility was just more likely, so without thinking about it anymore he left the living room and made his way to his bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**There is chapter three and things are getting interesting...**

Furuya's POV

His face felt hot. A sudden warmth had attacked him and suddenly he opened his eyes. The bright light of the sun was shining straight on his face, so he closed his eyes again. Now that he was awake, he wished he could go back to sleep again. His head hurt and he had no idea where he was.

While he tried to ignore the buzzing in his head he could hear some noises from another room in the house he was in.

He eventually decided to get up from the couch he was currently lying on. His eyes wandered around the room and suddenly he knew where he was. He was still in the house of Subaru Okiya but he had no idea why.

He just couldn't remember what had happened last night. What he knew was that he brought the other his Bourbon and also that they'd had a drink together, however, what had happened afterwards, he had no clue. Apparently, he'd drunk more than he should have, his head and the loss of his memories were two obvious evidences and you didn't need to be clever to conclude that. Suddenly the door opened and Okiya entered the room.

"Good morning, I hope you don't mind that I made you stay here, but in your condition you shouldn't have left by yourself." He smiled and brought him a mug filled with coffee. "Here, I hope you like your coffee black?"

Without a word he accepted the mug and took a sip. It was hot and freshened his senses. Furuya could feel the other staring at him. Did something happened yesterday that he couldn't remember? Did he say something when he had been drunk?

"Thank you, Okiya-san. And I must apologize for my behavior. I guess that last glass was unnecessary."

He looked him straight into his eyes.

"I don't think there's something you need to apologize for, Amuro-san. I was just worried about your well-being."

Furuya was confused. The other was a bit too understanding for his taste, like he knew something the other didn't. Well of course he did, as Furuya couldn't remember anything.

"To be honest, I don't remember a lot from yesterday, so if there was something I did that was not appropriate I am truly sorry."

Suddenly Okiya chuckled. It was really just for a second before he regained his friendly composure again. The he spoke: "So you don't remember. That's indeed interesting. Well don't worry."

Furuya's eyes widened. What was he talking about? But before he could respond, the other continued.

"I don't want to be rude, but I remember that you said something about you have to work today. It's nine o'clock now. I hope you're not late or something, as I made you stay here."

Furuya turned around a looked at the clock, hanging prominently on the wall to his left. Shit! He had to be in the Poirot at 10am.

Without much conversation he thanked the other again, and finally left.

It was almost a miracle that he made it back home and to work in time. He was lucky, because today was an unusual quiet day and consequently there were not many things to do. He was more than happy as his head was still aching even though he had taken something against the pain.

After he finished his shift he left without visiting Mouri-san, which he sometimes did just to have an eye on him and on the little boy. However, today he was more than glad to get home as soon as possible.

He threw his keys into a small bowl and went straight to his couch. He turned on his TV and watched some stupid soap opera. Practically, he wasn't paying any attention. By now he laid on his back and stared at the ceiling.

He still couldn't remember what had happened last night and it rankled him. Furuya wasn't sure, what he could have done. He was still suspicious about the other, so he could have asked him unpleasant questions, but he did that before so maybe the other didn't care about that.

Exhausted and sleepy he closed his eyes and let his thoughts wander. He dozed off and he remembered being back at Okiya's place. He was sitting on his couch, but because he felt so tired he had laid down on his back just like he had done a few minutes ago in his own flat.

The memory became clearer now. He heard the steps of the other as if it was happening again just now. He felt the other close to him as he covered him in a blanket and then he opened his eyes, like he had done last night. Suddenly everything returned to him. He had pulled the other down and kissed him. How could he forget that!?

Furuya flushed. Of course, he had realized that he found Okiya attractive, but as he first accused him of being Akai (who was of course also a handsome man) he didn't have any interest in him, as he hated that man more than anyone in the world.

And now, even though he couldn't be 100% sure if the other was innocent, he had apparently given in to his needs. Alcohol and the presence of an attractive man was a dangerous mixture for him and he knew that. He had never had any problems with the fact, that he was not only interested in women, but men too. The only problem was that such a thing was not publicly accepted in Japan, so there were only rare occasions where he could actually live out his sexual preferences.

He was indeed shocked about his carelessness towards Okiya, but what wondered him even more was the others reaction. There was no doubt about the fact that Okiya was well aware of it, and still he decided not to mention it. That was strange.

Normally when Furuya was having these kinds of affairs with men he made sure that it was mutually. He was not the person to take a too high risk. He simply couldn't do that. Not when you're working for the National Police Agency Security and undercover in the black Organization.

But when it came to Okiya he had no idea, what this man was thinking about it. Well, there was only one way to find out what's going on the head of the other. He had to confront him about it.

Akai's POV

One week had passed and except from some visits from Conan or some nice conversations with Professor Agasa, nothing exciting had happened. The FBI didn't need his help either and as it had become quiet about the Organization he got a little less concerned about the well-being of Shiho, who he'd sworn to protect from any harm, if she wanted to or not.

Today was a sunny day and he didn't want to waste it inside the house. So after he had some lunch he left the house together with his favorite crime novel and made his way to Beika Park. Before he made himself comfortable on a nice-looking bench he strolled around the park for a while. He enjoyed the warm sun on his face and watched the children playing around. Today was Saturday, so no school and lots of families took the opportunity to spend some time outside.

When he eventually decided for a place to enjoy his book, he chose a bench which was half bathed in the sunlight and half in the shades. He sat down, so that part of his body was covered in sunlight and the other wasn't.

He opened his book where he had left the bookmark and delved into the world of Sherlock Holmes. For fifteen minutes or so he could ignore all the sounds surrounding him and escaped into the 19th century London, but then a familiar voice brought him back to reality and he couldn't believe to see him here.

"Hey, Okiya-san. I'm surprised to meet you here." The slightly curious voice of Tooru Amuro said.

Akai tilted his head to look at the other who blocked the sun, so that his body was completely in the shades now. He put back his bookmark and closed the novel before he placed it next to him on the bench.

"Well, I could say the same about you. What are you doing here on this lovely Saturday? Don't you need to work?" Akai was skeptical. After what had happened last time he had been thinking about the blonde for a while, but as he didn't make any attempts to visit him again under some invented circumstances, he forgot about him. However, now that he was here, his skepticism returned.

"Cunning as usual. Or do you think I've been following you and just waited for the perfect moment to appear?" Amuro said and grinned.

Before Akai could answer, the other interrupted him again.

"I was just joking. I'm meeting Mouri-san later for an investigation, but as the weather is so nice I decided to go earlier and enjoy the sun, just like you. Do you mind if a take a seat?"

Akai nodded in approval and made space for the other.

They were silent for a minute or so before Amuro started speaking again. "Can I ask you a question, Okiya-san?" he tilted his head and met Akai's narrow eyes. The latter adjusted his glassed and nodded again.

"Well, there is something that I'm wondering about since last time. Imagine you did something which is normally seen as something inappropriate, but you can't remember doing it and the other person, who is also kind of involved, decides not to talk about it either, even though you asked him if you have offended him in any sense. Wouldn't that bother you?"

Akai smirked. So, he did finally remember.

"Are you talking about the kiss?" Akai stated. He turned his whole body so that he was facing the other even more directly. Amuro mirrored him and the two men were staring at each other.

"So you finally want to talk about it. Why didn't you mention it last time?" The blonde's smile disappeared. Instead his face was dead serious.

Akai cleared his throat. "To make one thing clear. I _was_ shocked at first when it happened and, in my opinion, there are only three reasons why you could have done it. The first: You were really drunk. The second: You wanted to discompose me because your behavior towards me is still suspicious from time to time. Or the third possibility is that you wanted to do it from the beginning, but you were unsure of my reaction, so when you were drunk enough you didn't care about my reaction anymore and just did it."

Akai had been thinking about this more than he wished he had, but of course he had been curious as well.

Amuro had been listening to him and after some pause he answered: "Wow, so you did think about it a lot more than I assumed. But still, this doesn't explain why you didn't react in any way. So why did you let me kiss you and why didn't you say anything if you were wondering about it?"

Akai reconsidered again. Why hadn't he said anything? Well at first the answer had been easy, he'd blamed it on the alcohol and decided to forget about it, but things had changed just now.

"You see, I spent some time abroad, and the idea about homosexuality there is not as strict as it is here. Let's say you're not the first one, so I wasn't as shocked as I would usually be." He paused for a second before he continued. "So please reciprocate my honesty and tell me which of the three options it is, Amuro-san."

Amuro leaned back again and looked at the children playing in the park. Then he chuckled. "Maybe it was because of all three reasons?"

Akai leaned back too and let the statement sink in. What should he make out of this? He thought about his next words carefully before he spoke them. It was a more than unexpected situation he found himself in. After all he was talking to the one person in the world who wanted to see him dead the most (closely followed by Gin probably though) and now said person was flirting with him. Who wouldn't be surprised by that?

"I'm afraid I have to repeat what I said to you last week, but I'm sure now you're seriously hitting on me, aren't you?" While he was talking, he turned his head to look at the blonde.

Amuro did the same and they were facing each other once again.

That made the other laugh. "Nice deduction, Sherlock. But that was not too difficult to figure out, was it?" He smiled mischievously and placed his right hand on Akai's shoulder, squeezing it slightly.

"But the important question is, will you let me?" Blue eyes were staring at him like he was some kind of prey the other wanted to hunt down, though this time for different reasons.

For a second Akai had no idea what to say. He had played with the thought, what he would do if Amuro was actually interested in him in a more sexual way, but the truth was that he didn't believe this to be the case.

However, now that he knew what the other wanted, he was torn apart. He really had no problem with the fact that he was a man, but he was the one man in the world who he shouldn't get too close to, yet still the idea was tempting and promised to become interesting. But was it worth it if it could blow his cover?

Before he could think everything through a ringing destroyed the tension which had been hanging in the air. Like an air bubble it burst and Amuro suddenly let go of him and answered his phone.

"What do you want?" he said, obviously annoyed by the caller.

Akai watched wordlessly how the other raised from the bench and started talking to the person on the phone. Akai was sure that it was someone important otherwise he wouldn't have picked up. He tried to follow the conversation, but Amuro was too far away now and the noises of the people around them made it even harder.

Two minutes passed in which the FBI agent didn't know what to do, so he grabbed his book and was just about to open it again when the blonde returned.

Akai froze in his movement and looked at the other.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I need to leave." He frowned. "You still own me an answer though, so let's continue this conversation another time." For a second a grin appeared on his face and before Akai could say something the other turned around and ran away.

 **That's it for now...I guess we have to wait for their next encounter to find out about how they will proceed. Looking forward to your feedback =) I hope you enjoyed it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone,**

 **I'm not sure how many people are interested in this story, but for those few who are reading it and reviewing it and leaving kudos, thank you. I'm kind of lacking motivation lately but I really like this story and wish to continue it and every feedback helps! I'm sorry it took a while for this chapter, but it's longer than the previous ones and there will be smut ;-) please enjoy and let me know what you think =)**

Furuya's POV

Vermouth's timing couldn't have been worse. Of course, he could've waited for Okiya to answer him, but the call had just ruined the mood. He didn't want it to be like that, however, by now he was certain that there was a realistic chance for the other to accept his unspoken offer. Unfortunately, he needed to wait a bit longer to find out if he was right, as Vermouth was more important now. Hopefully, it was just a normal routine meeting and nothing urgent or important.

Following his hunt after Sherry and more important for Akai, he felt worn out and wanted a break. Yes, he was young, but he also had his limits and deserved something pleasant from time to time. And said pleasant was a possible nice, attractive man, he could spend some quality time with.

Furuya finally left Beika Park, found his car and drove to the place where he was meant to pick up Vermouth before they would go to the actual destination for todays meeting. While he was waiting for the blonde woman to appear, he texted Mouri-san that he wouldn't make it today. Just when he put his phone back into his pocket, the door of his car was opened.

"Bourbon, you look like I'm keeping you back from something." Vermouth took the seat next to the driver's seat and gave him a bold look.

"Since when do you show any interest in my private life?" he shot back and started the engine of the car.

Vermouth giggled. "You're in a bad mood. Well, then let's get this over with, so you can let off some steam elsewhere."

Furuya didn't answer that. He was focusing on the street and brought them to a house in a more rural area outside of Tokyo. It took them quite some time to get there and while they were driving neither of them spoke a word which didn't bother Furuya.

Finally, he parked the car in front of a nice western looking house. "We're here." He pointed at the house and turned to the woman to wait for her answer. She smiled and began to look for something in her white bag she was carrying with her today. When she eventually found it, she pulled out an old looking file. She handed it over to her partner who gave her a questioning look.

"What's that? Doesn't the organization use computers or electronics files anymore?" he chuckled about his own joke, however, Vermouth's face remained serious.

"And you say, I'm in a bad mood." He rolled his eyes, without her noticing and opened the file. A picture of a man in his forties appeared. He had short black hair, wore an old-fashioned sweater vest and glasses, which looked like they belonged to his grandfather or something. If the personal details wouldn't have been written beneath he would've estimated the man to be much older.

"I guess that man is living here." Furuya stated, more talking to himself, as he was now glancing back to one of the windows of the house.

"Clever boy. As you can see the man's name is Masayoshi Yamada. He is currently working for Taisho Pharmaceutical as one of the leading IT specialists."

Furuya was listening carefully, but the information was written in the file as well, so he waited for the important part.

"The organization wants him to work for us. You know that recently we have lost some of our best IT specialists due to some unexpected circumstances." She sighed. "There will be a conference in Tokyo next week, where he will be attending as well. In order to recruit this man, the boss wants you to attend this conference too. Your cover will be Junnosuke Takahashi. You're the CEO of a new-found company, called Ishikawa Pharmaceuticals. Primarily you should try to make this man work for us of course, but if he isn't willing to sign a contract, you'll have to find a way to make him do it. That job is just perfect for you. I bet you'll easily find something to blackmail this man."

Even though he wasn't looking at her, he knew that a wide grin had appeared on her face. Furuya's eye began to twitch.

"You could've told me that back in Tokyo. There was no reason for us to come here." He said, but already knew the answer.

"No of course not, but after you behaved so rude on the phone I decided to pay you back." She faced him, challenging him to snap, but Furuya was clever enough not to react to it. Instead he growled and started the car. He wouldn't waste any more time with this woman today.

Two hours later and after a deadly silent car ride, he sighed with relief when he was finally alone again. This whole day had been a complete waste so far. He checked his watch. It was already dark and way to late to just turn up unexpectedly at Okiya's place - also he wasn't that desperate. Another opportunity would come sooner or later and if it was worth the result then he was more than happy to wait for it. However, luck was well-disposed towards him as such an opportunity presented itself only a few days later.

His shift at Poirot's was over when he decided to prepare and buy some sandwiches, as he had nothing planned for the evening yet and it had been a while since he showed up at the investigation firm. As he called himself Mouri-san's apprentice, which was indeed the worst joke ever, he should maybe visit him again.

Furuya grabbed the plate with the food, said good-bye and walked the short distance to the investigation firm. When he arrived, he went upstairs to the office of Mouri-san and was just about to enter, when the door was opened from inside.

Two confused looking eyes greeted him. "Amuro-kun, what are you doing here?" The detective wore his beige coat and behind him he could see Ran and Conan wearing something as if there were about to leave.

"Ehm, I'm sorry. I wanted to bring you some sandwiches so Ran-san doesn't need to cook." He showed his sandwiches.

Ran edged her father to the side and came closer. "Oh, that's so nice of you, but Okiya-san invited the three of us for dinner tonight." She put on a sad face, but then it cheered up again.

"You could come and join us, at least you came to bring us something. I don't think that's going to be a problem. What do you think, dad?" She turned to face her father who just shrugged with his shoulders. Conan looked at the scenario with fascination, but just seemed to be amused by it, even though a slight hint of unease was seen only for a second. The sandwiches found their way into the fridge, so they could eat them tomorrow and so the group left. The blonde smiled. If there was one thing he was looking forward to right now, then it was definitely the face Okiya would make, when he would see Furuya with the others. This promised to become an interesting evening after all.

Akai's POV

Akai was just about to finish his preparations for dinner tonight. He reduced the heat on the hotplate before he left the kitchen. Taking some of the nice plates from the cupboard he started setting the table. A quick glance at the clock informed him that he was perfectly in time. The FBI agent was just placing the cutlery next to the plates when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He halted in his motion and waited if it was just a text message or a call. The vibration didn't last long, so he decided to first finish his task. However, afterwards he simply forgot about it again.

Ten minutes later he heard the door bell and made his way to the door. Before opening he checked his appearance in the mirror, not because of vanity, just to be sure that his disguise was perfect as usual.

His testing look and his hands checked the transition from the wig to his normal skin. Even after all the practice he had now, he was still impressed sometimes how real his fake hair looked and how difficult it was to remove it. In the end though it was supposed to keep in place all the time. Akai smirked and let his true self show for a second before he narrowed his eyes again and adjusted his glasses.

With a genuine smile he opened the door. His eyes wandered to the front gate where he could see four people waiting for him. It took Akai a second to realize that four was one to many, but as he looked in the grinning face of Tooru Amuro, he couldn't help himself and sighed. This sneaky man, always found a way to his place or himself recently.

When Akai approached the gate, he opened it. "Good evening. I didn't know you would be here as well Amuro-san." He stated friendly.

"I'm sorry. But Ran-san was the one who asked me to join and as we got to know each other now, I thought you wouldn't mind having me too." He seemed to act his embarrassment, as Akai could clearly see a glowing spark in his eyes. Well now it didn't matter. After he had greeted the others and Conan exchanged a knowing look with him, Akai led them inside.

While he asked all of them to take a seat he entered the kitchen and finally checked his phone. The message had been from Conan, warning him about Amuro. Akai smiled. The boy was of course still concerned about Amuro when it came to him trying to expose his true identity and it was better if the boy still thought it was about that. Even though Akai knew that Conan was not a six-year-old boy, but Shinichi Kudou, he still didn't need him to know everything.

Despite the unexpected guest, dinner was nice and relaxing and after two hours everyone was more than sated. Everyone had praised Akai's food and he couldn't deny that it made him proud. It was not an important skill for him to achieve, however it was still a skill he had mastered.

"How about one last drink, Mouri-san?" Amuro said, slightly drunk, however, not as bad as last time. Before the detective had the chance to answer, his daughter intervened.

"I don't think you should have any more alcohol tonight, dad!" Ran said, before her father could even answer. She grabbed the wine bottle Mouri was about to reach and put it away from him.

"I'm sorry Okiya-san, but I'm afraid we have to leave. Conan has school tomorrow and dad, well he should at least get some sleep before the first client arrives." She stood up to demonstrate her wish to leave.

"You're like your mother! Don't be a spoilsport and let me have one more drink." Mouri babbled, what infuriated Ran even more. She dragged her father from his chair and gave Conan an angry look, as he was about to protest as well.

This girl could indeed be frightening. Akai watched amused how she made her way to the door with her father and Conan in tow. Before she finally left, she turned around, bowed and thanked him again for the meal, totally forgetting about the blonde and they disappeared. Conan shot Akai one last concerned glance before the boy was pulled by his collar and was forced to leave too.

For a few seconds both men remained silent. Both had watched the scenario with interest and were more or less fascinated by it. The silence was eventually disturbed by Amuro's voice.

"Well, I would like to have a drink if you don't mind."

In the meantime, both were standing in the middle of the hallway as they had followed the trio before. Akai turned around to look at his last remaining guest. It was no surprise at all that the other didn't plan to leave right now. Akai was sure that this was exactly the moment he had waited for tonight.

"Well, then let's go back to the living room, I'll get us some drinks." Akai watched the blonde enter said room, while he went to prepare everything.

A few minutes later he passed Amuro his drink and lowered himself on the huge armchair opposite the other. He remembered last time when they'd been sitting here together after Akai had forgotten his shopping bag. It was when this whole affair had started, and Akai knew, that now was the moment which would decide how this would continue.

Amuro cleared his throat, took a sip from his drink and then looked him straight into his eyes. "I want to apologize for last time. It was more than rude to leave you in the middle of our nice little chat." He made a pause before he continued. "But it was an emergency."

Akai raised one of his eyebrows. He wished he knew who had called him. Was it the Organization or his real employer? But of course, he couldn't ask these questions. At the moment, he was Subaru Okiya, not Shuichi Akai, which was probably better in light of the fact who was sitting in his living room.

"There is no need to apologize. It was your decision to leave. You didn't have any commitments to me."

"Well, then I would like to continue where we stopped last time, or do you feel uncomfortable with that, Okiya-san?" The blonde grinned.

Akai smiled. He couldn't deny that he liked the way the other didn't beat about the bush but addressed the topic directly.

"I didn't feel uncomfortable last time and I do not feel that way today either. I was maybe a bit surprised last time, but please feel free to ask whatever you like."

The blonde man reciprocated his smile and placed his glass on the table in front of him.

"I'm glad to hear that." He hesitated, then he spoke again. "So will you let me?"

If Akai would not remember their last conversation in the park that clearly, he might've not known what the other was talking about and he bet that Amuro was testing just that as well besides asking the actual question.

Contrary to the fact that Akai remembered the question and its context pretty well, he hadn't really thought about his answer since then. So, when he opened his mouth and the short word "yes" left his lips, he knew that this was not a rational, but a rather intuitively given answer.

For a second Akai could see that Amuro's eyes widened in disbelieve, but then he suddenly rose from his chair and came closer to him. The FBI Agent felt his pulse speeding up. He watched curiously how his guest let himself down on his armrest. Akai tilted his head to look up into the other's face.

"I guess you don't mind if I do this then." Amuro's hand found its way to Akai's cheek and while the blonde bend down, he pulled his face upwards.

Soft lips found Akai's and were pressing demanding against his. The position was far from comfortable, but the heat which emerged from the blonde was something he hadn't felt in a long time. Instinctively, the FBI Agent opened his mouth and granted the other to deepen the kiss. More than eagerly the blonde embraced the opportunity and pushed his tongue against Akai's. He could feel the others passion in his actions and welcomed the feeling willingly. Entwining his tongue with Amuro's he finally let himself go and just let his senses overcome him.

Then suddenly the blonde broke the kiss and looked at him. A smug grin on his face and his cheeks slightly red he spoke: "Seems like you don't mind it at all."

Amuro's hand let go of his face and placed it on Akai's chest, stroking him slowly while going lower. "What are you doing?" Akai couldn't stop himself from asking this stupid question, but the truth was, that besides kissing another man, that was were his experience ended, but Amuro didn't need to know that.

"Well, I think you deserve more, after all the times I drank your precious Bourbon, or invited myself over without asking you beforehand." Akai gulped. Amuro really was intrusive, in all aspects.

Almost petrified, he watched the other getting up from the armchair and kneeling in front of him. All the time, his hand never left Akai's upper body. Slowly, the hand brushed over his hard muscles beneath the black turtleneck sweater he was wearing. A mixture of excitement and alarm overtook him.

On the one hand he tried to focus on the sensations the hand was causing, but on the other hand he knew that if Amuro tried to undress him, he would inevitably discover the device, which he wore like a neckband to change his voice. To his relief though the other didn't attempt to get rid of his sweater, instead he eventually rested both his hands on his thighs, stroking them teasingly. Every time he moved them towards his crotch, he came closer.

Akai was heating up and knew that the blonde's penetration didn't go unnoticed by his body. His trousers felt definitely tighter than they had two minutes ago. He looked down at the man kneeling in front of him.

The sight was something he had never thought he would ever see in his life. Not that he had actually ever planned it. The truth was that this was the strangest thing that happened to him since he had worked for the FBI, and a lot of strange things had happened, including Conan. But accepting that a teenager had been shrunken into a child and was now fighting against a mysterious Organization was something Akai had accepted quicker than the fact that Tooru Amuro, the man who wanted him dead, was kneeling in front of him and about to give him a blow-job.

Said man suddenly rose his voice and Akai was breaking out of his thoughts.

"I don't want to spoil the mood, but I need to ask you. Do you really want this? If not then now is your time to make me stop and we can forget about it." He looked up into Akai's eyes waiting for his answer.

The disguised man hesitated for a second, not because he wasn't sure about this, but he still tried to realize what was about to happen and he tried to come up with something to say which didn't sound stupid.

"I agreed to this and so far, I haven't changed my mind." Akai said eventually and saw that the other was grinning now.

"That's what I wanted to hear. I won't let you regret your decision." Just as he finished his sentence one of his hands finally found its way to Akai's crotch and stroked his slightly erect cock through the fabric of his trousers. Akai hold his breath for a second. He had longed for this touch since the blonde had started to rub his thighs.

Amuro continued his gentle strokes a few times until the shape of the organ was clearly visible. Then he bent his head forward and placed a kiss on the fabric. His hands wandered to Akai's belt and unfastened it. Teasingly slow, the button and zipper were opened as well. A tight fitting black shorts appeared and was swiftly pulled down a bit, along with the brown trousers, so that Akai was now exposed.

Amuro didn't wait any longer and grabbed the already erect length by its base and squeezed it slightly. Like inspecting it for a second, his eyes rested on the cock in his right hand. Then his gaze returned to Akai's face.

"Not bad for a Japanese, I must admit." He grinned, and Akai couldn't believe the words had actually been spoken. He didn't know what to reply. He was more the silent lover type and not used to conversation in his previous sexual experiences.

However, this was something entirely new for him as it was the first time he did it with a man. Furthermore, if he was taking his second identity seriously, he could be someone different when being Subaru, so why not make his new character into someone, who actually enjoys a bit of dirty talk?

"Like what you see? I can promise I have not only the size but the technique too." Akai put on the evilest grin he was able to master in that moment. This was the stupidest thing he had ever said. Of course, he was a self-conscious man, but he wasn't the type to show-off with his skills in general, be these his sniper abilities or being a good lover. So for a second, he was afraid that the blonde would laugh at him, but Amuro chuckled.

"I'm looking forward to that."

While still pumping the hard length in his hand he brought his head closer and before Akai was ready for it, a wet tongue licked its way from the base to the head, before he took the cock into his mouth. This was the moment the first moan escaped the bespectacled man. Amuro sucked him off and it was obvious that this wasn't the first time he was doing it. Akai's breathing became shallow and he closed his eyes to fully enjoy the pleasant feeling that was spreading in his whole body.

Even though Amuro couldn't swallow all of the length, he managed to take more in than every other person before. The last bit which the blonde couldn't pleasure with his mouth was still stroked by his hand.

From time to time, Amuro removed his head, to tease the tip with his thumb. Akai couldn't help it and let out a deep growling sound each time his length was teased this way. The tension in his lower region became stronger each time and when Amuro began to lick his length from the base, Akai grabbed his blonde strands and made him swallow his cock once again. His urge to finally release the almost unbearable tension took over. Amuro didn't seem to be bothered by the rougher treatment Akai was forcing on him and it was only seconds later that the FBI Agent let out a final moan and felt the relieving sensation that now conquered his body.

When Akai let go of his blonde companion, he could see the man swallowing the consequences of his climax.

While the FBI agent breathed heavily and tried to regain his senses, the other dressed him again. Then he rose from his kneeling position and sat down on the armrest again.

He looked at his satisfied counterpart and grinned. "I didn't think you'd be so rough in the end."

"You didn't seem to bother." Akai replied dryly.

"No, you're right. I don't mind it at all, to be honest. But you know what people always say: Anticipation is the greatest joy." With that he raised from the armrest.

Akai followed him to the door. "You're really leaving now?" Amuro's arousal in his pants was too obvious to overlook.

The blonde turned around. "Eager, aren't we?" He laughed. "But I don't want this to be over before it's started. Let's enjoy this properly, Okiya-san. You seem like the still waters run deep type and I'm looking forward to see this other side of yours, which you showed me today, more often."

Akai couldn't believe it. Maybe this whole idea of him playing Subaru as someone who was into things like dirty talk and being a bit rougher was so appealing to the other because it was so different to how he behaved as Subaru in his everyday life.

"You will have to wait for next time to find out then. Here…" Akai went to the small dresser on which the telephone and a little notebook were placed. Quickly he scribbled his phone number on it and gave it to Amuro.

"Now, you don't need to find an excuse to see me, just call."

The blonde put the paper in his pocket and was about to turn around to open the door when Akai grabbed him by his shoulder. Placing his hand in the blonde's neck he pressed him against his body and kissed him. It was quick and rough and before one of them was able to deepen the kiss Akai ended it by pulling Amuro's head back by his hair.

Even though Akai thought he was just playing this, deep down he couldn't deny that he liked it. It was an intoxicating feeling, as if he had some power over the man who so deeply hated him.

He let go of the blonde who just smiled and finally left into the dark of the night.

For a few seconds Akai stayed in the hallway looking at the closed door and tried to process the last thirty minutes. Suddenly his life as Subaru Okiya had become much more interesting, but also more dangerous, because letting the other so close to him was not only exciting. It was also a high risk and he knew that if he wanted to explore this new founded relationship further there were a few problems he needed to solve first. The most important, his hidden voice changing neckband.


	5. Chapter 5

Akai's POV

Akai woke with a start. There was no particular reason for it, but when his alarm went off he nearly jumped out of his bed.

Even though he could have also slept in his disguise – which he did quite often, not only because it was more secure but also more convenient – last night he had decided against it. Yesterday, after Amuro had left, he'd just needed to get rid of everything for a few hours.

His head dropped back on his pillow and he kicked his blanket away. The cold air made him shiver. He wore only a pair of boxers and so goose bumps spread over his body due to the fresh air.

Absently, he stroked his own chest, slowly wandering lower, but stopped suddenly, knowing what his hand was about to do. Maybe it was not that he wanted to have some release in the morning, but the fact that his eyes had closed, and he imagined a certain blonde man doing what he had done not even twelve hours ago, was what really shocked him.

He shook his head, removed his hand and got out of his bed.

His mind was wandering back to the previous evening. Was he so easy to have? Well, maybe it was for the better not to think about this, he thought and made his way to the bathroom to change. Contrary to his intentions, his thoughts refused to let the matter drop. Akai couldn't deny the fact that he had indeed been seduced by the blonde man and that was something that had never really happened before. Akai didn't consider himself a womanizer, but the previous relationships and affairs he had, it had been clearly him who had done the first step.

Akai looked at his face in the mirror. It was nice seeing his real self from time to time, but he knew he had to dress up as Subaru again. But first of all, he needed to wake up properly.

He stepped out of his boxers and entered the shower stall. As cold water streamed down his defined body, he sighed deeply. The water finally breathed some life into his still sleepy self and when he finished he felt more alive.

Fifteen minutes later he left the bathroom as Subaru Okiya. His voice changing neckband was back in place and his normally really deep voice gave way for the lighter Subaru one. He was still impressed by the technology, however as spectacular as it was, the risk of it being detected by Amuro had increased immensely given the new circumstances of their relationship.

Akai had abandoned the thought yesterday after the blonde had left. But he knew that if he planned to continue this affair, he needed to find a solution. What was also pretty obvious was that he couldn't find one without the help of his neighbor and inventor of this little device.

Akai grabbed his phone from the drawer and went downstairs. The sun was shining through the windows and bathed the room in a warm bright light. He placed the phone on the table and made himself a coffee. Neither adding sugar or milk he sat down on one of the chairs and unlocked his phone. Usually he preferred to go outside and buy a proper newspaper, but today he decided against it. Instead, he opened the web version of his favorite one. Just as he was scrolling through the articles, he received a text message from an unknown number. Curiosity won over his indifference. Smiling, he opened the message, pretty sure about who had sent it to him.

 _I want to see you again. I'm busy the next few days at the cafe and I have some extra work at the weekend so how about Friday?_

 _Amuro_

Akai's eyes skimmed over the lines and came to a halt when he read the blonde man's name. Lingering over said name for a few seconds, he read the message again before he locked his phone and put it on the table.

His head was spinning, but not because of a potential forthcoming meeting with Amuro. No, what made his eyes shine for an instant was the line: _I have some extra work at the weekend_. What did that mean?

Could it be that he was talking about some work for the organization? It couldn't be about Mouri or the café, otherwise he would've just mentioned it straight away. So the only logical conclusion was that there was something happening this weekend and Akai knew that he had to find out what. After all, he had decided not to get involved with the other just because of his own curiosity and desires, but also so he could keep an eye on him and get some urgent needed information about the black organization.

The only problem though, was the fact that he needed more time to fix the only flaw of his disguise. However, this chance was too promising to let it escape. A determined hand reached for the phone, unlocked it and started typing an answer.

 _Friday sounds good. How about we're going to your place this time?_

 _Okiya_

Akai smiled. His previous worries about the voice changing device were almost gone. Behaving risky was part of who he was. He had lots of faith in his own decisions and other's abilities and the opportunity to get into Amuro's flat was just too good to be true.

Suddenly the sound of his phone pulled him out of his thoughts. The blonde had already answered.

 _If you're happy with swapping your stunning house for a small flat._

This was obviously not a real attempt to convince him to go to his place, so Akai decided to play the game. Grinning devilishly, he typed the following words.

 _It's not about the place is it?_

A pleasant chill starting from Akai's neck ran down his spine and emerged its arousing effect in his crotch. Even thinking of what could happen next time when they met, let the FBI agent shiver with pleasure. He couldn't believe how intense his excitement to meet the other had already become. There would be enough time to worry about his little problem later when he could speak to the Professor.

The black screen suddenly lit up and signaled the arrival of Amuro's answer.

 _No definitely not…how about that: I'll cook some nice dinner for us (yes I can cook too) and then let's see what else the evening might have in store for us…so around 7pm?_

Thus, it was agreed that they would meet this Friday at seven. The last message was written quickly, while Akai was already heading to the front door, making his way to his neighbor.

 _Perfect. So where are you living exactly?_

He didn't even wait for an answer yet as he didn't doubt that he would get one immediately. He closed the door behind him and only two minutes later he rang the bell on Professor Agasa's door. Usually he always found a way inside without bothering to wait for the old man to open the door – of course also because he had a close eye on the girl and for that he needed to eavesdrop now and then to make his sudden appearances in the house. However, today he really didn't see why he should do it.

The smiling face of Professor Agasa greeted him when the door was eventually opened.

"Good morning Professor. Do you mind if I come in?" Akai reciprocated the smile and shortly after he followed the old man into the living room.

"What a surprise, Subaru-kun. Usually you just come in. Have you finally figured out how it actually works if you pay someone a visit?" The professor grinned and turned around.

For a second, Akai was stunned about the question as he had never had the feeling that the old man was too bothered about the fact that the FBI agent entered and left the house as he liked. Before he could answer, Agasa continued.

"I'm just joking. I don't mind it at all, but it was a welcome surprise. But no food today?" He actually sounded disappointed and leaned to the side as if he was looking for a pot to appear behind Akai's back.

The FBI agent showed his empty hands. "I'm sorry. I'm afraid I have nothing up my sleeves this time, but maybe I can make up for it another way."

"Well, I guess that must be fate. Just when I thought I could enjoy some food without being scolded about it, you come over with nothing but yourself. That's bad luck, I guess." He laughed and scratched the back of his head sheepishly. Suddenly he stopped and looked Akai into his eyes. "So… what do you mean by making up for it another way?"

Akai coughed slightly. "It's good to hear that no one's at home except for you." He came closer before he continued. "I have a favor to ask you, Professor."

His hand wandered to his turtleneck and pulled it down, revealing his voice changing neckband. "It's about this."

The old man looked confused and curious at the same time. "What about it. Is something wrong with it?"

Akai had to hold back an amused smile. You could not only hear that the Professor was actually concerned about something not working properly, but also that he felt slightly offended that something should be wrong with it.

"No, it works perfectly fine. However, I'm a bit worried about it being revealed lately." Akai slowly touched on the topic, not actually planning to tell the old man about his new interactions with Tooru Amuro.

"What makes you think that?" The professor was obviously not convinced that something needed to be changed about it.

"There are several things to be honest, but the most important is my interactions with people who are maybe still suspecting me of being someone else." Akai started.

"Therefore, I would feel much safer, if there was a way to hide it." The FBI agent could see that the Professor was about to interrupt him, but the bespectacled man didn't let him.

"I know, I know. I'm asking for a lot here, but if you would be able to do it, it would make my job much easier. I cannot risk to get caught. Not now, when I have convinced them that Subaru Okiya is really just an engineering student." He put on the warmest smile he was able to do.

Agasa's face still looked thoughtful. "There might be a way, but I'm not sure if it would actually work." He spoke the words more to himself and Akai knew that he already convinced the old man. He was a scientist after all and was open to all kind of challenges, and a challenge it was!

"Of course, I will show you my gratitude. If there is anything you need and want, I'll try and make it possible." It did not harm to show the Professor that he didn't take it for granted.

Agasa's eyes found his and his glasses reflected the light, so that his face had an almost mean expression. "Good to know and I already have a nice task for you if you haven't got any plans for today."

"I'm all yours." Akai smiled, already surmising what was to come. When Agasa spoke again his premonition was confirmed.

"I guess you need something new as soon as possible and I need time to work on it, but unfortunately I promised the kids to take them to the zoo today." A pause and Akai didn't let him finish.

"Do not worry about them. I can take them to the zoo of course." He smiled.

A few hours later, he was surrounded by stressed parents, loud children, a few couples and elderly people who had also decided to use their free time to visit the zoo. Akai was surprised to see so many families with children as it was during the week, but who was he to judge if people took their families to the zoo after school, after all he was here with four children in tow too.

Mitsuhiko, Ayumi and Genta stood in front of the lions' enclosure and tried to spot the big male lion whereas Conan, hands in his pockets, was still standing next to the FBI agent, observing his friends from behind, like the watchdog he always was around them.

Akai smiled. It was nice to see how he looked out for them. But soon his thoughts wandered back to his conversation with Professor Agasa. Of course, he couldn't tell him when or if a new version of the device would be finished and he highly doubted that he would have anything new by Friday. The important part though was that there was a chance that he could stop wearing turtlenecks all the time, which would be nice, even though some might call it his style by now.

"So, what happened after we left yesterday?" Conan's not so childish sounding voice stopped his train of thought.

Akai turned his head and looked down at the shrunken detective and smiled. "You don't need to worry. We just had a drink and then he left."

The boy didn't make the impression that he was convinced. He pushed his glasses up his nose and probed him further.

"So he is not trying to get behind your disguise anymore?" His face was dead serious. Akai mimicked him to give the other the feeling that he was taking this conversation seriously, however, he couldn't stop certain images coming to his mind. _Well no, now he is rather trying to get behind my clothes,_ he thought, but what he said was: "There is really no need to worry. But I promise to be careful around him."

The FBI agent hoped that this would do the trick and calm the boy. But even if Conan wanted to say something, he couldn't as the three other children attracted both their attentions.

"Ohh, the lion looks so amazing. It's so sad that Ai-chan is sick." This was Ayumi who had spotted the male lion first.

"So why is that the only one with a mane?" Genta asked and Mitsuhiko answered him, not without raising his finger, to show off his knowledge in front of the others.

"Genta you should really know that only male lions have a mane. And did you know that in the animal world it is almost always the male part whose body is more adorned, take the peacock for example."

Genta's befuddled face lit up and soon they decided to go to the next animals.

Akai and Conan followed them as they had obviously nothing to say when it came to what to do or see next. The FBI agent eventually forgot about Amuro, the Professor and his voice changing neckband and focused all his thoughts on the children and their trip.

Amuro's POV

Furuya stared at the bright shining laptop screen in front of him. It was late evening and he had spent the last two days observing Masayoshi Yamada. The man's life what not what you would describe as exciting. He was a typical middle-aged man who was apparently married to work, literally as he didn't have a wife or children. He wasn't divorced either, so the blonde double agent soon abandoned the idea to find someone in the man's family with whom he could blackmail him. His parents weren't living anymore, and he didn't have any brothers and sisters.

Furuya was good at his job though, so it didn't' take him long to find out that there were indeed two people very dear to Yamada. The first one was his best friend and colleague Koichiro Masuda. He was the same age and they went to university together when they had been young. Masuda was also working and also teaching in the IT department of the Tokyo City University, however, unlike his friend he was more the average talented kind of person, nobody the organization would be interested in.

The second person, which had made it onto Furuya's list, was Hisayo Hisakawa. At first the blonde had assumed that there was maybe something going on between them, but it turned out that after Yamada's parents had died, he had spent his last two years of school, living at Hisakawa's place as they had been friends since kindergarten. She was what came closest to an actual sister.

Furuya scrolled through all the information he had gathered in only 48 hours. It was ridiculous how much you could find out about someone these days in such a short amount of time. It was not only the youth any more that shared so much information about themselves on the internet.

Eventually, the blonde man leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, giving them a break from the bright light of the screen. He had saved all the important information on his computer and had sent it to Vermouth.

Rubbing his eyes, he finally got up and made his way to the couch. He let himself drop on it and sighed. His thoughts wandered to his wardrobe in which a new suit had found its place, which he bought only for this conference as Vermouth claimed that the ones he possessed weren't good enough. She was still mad at him.

One of his hands searched for a pillow and placed it behind his head so that his position became slightly more comfortable. He was extremely tired and just wished to sleep and just in case he didn't make it to his bed anymore he wanted to avoid having a stiff neck in the morning.

While Furuya slowly drove off to sleep, he couldn't stop and thought about the conference this weekend. By now he had imagined all possible outcomes of it in his head and he just hoped that his whole research would stay a precautional measure. The only silver lining for him was tomorrow evening. Then he would hopefully forget about Yamada and the conference and address himself to more pleasant things.


	6. Chapter 6

**Finally the new chapter. Sorry for the wait. I struggled a bit with this one. But I hope you enjoy it =)**

Amuro's POV

The sun was shining bright through the windows. It was a beautiful day and Furuya's mood was more than good from the time he woke up. Today he would not think about his upcoming mission for the organization. Today was just for his own personal feeling. He was curious how their date (which it obviously was) would go since last time he had experienced a totally different Subaru. He smirked and closed his eyes, remembering their previous meeting. After debouching in this memory for a few seconds he rolled to the side and opened his eyes again. The empty side of his king-sized bed greeted him and before he could stop himself another memory flooded his brain and took him by surprise.

 _His hands were clawed in his messy bedsheets. Sweat was all over his body while his lover held his hips tight and thrusted deep inside him. His body reared and he threw his head to his neck and let out a lustful moan. "Hiromitsu!" Furuya whispered, as his vocal chords seemed busier making sounds of pleasure. Suddenly his lover stopped and pulled his cock out of the blonde's hole. With two strong hands he was turned around and Furuya's locked his eyes with his lover's deep blue ones. "What are we doing here, Bourbon? Aren't we supposed to focus on our job?" He sounded only half serious and the fact that one of his hands stroked the blondes muscled chest didn't help either. Furuya was close to giggling but suppressed the urge. "We're supposed to work as a team and I guess this counts as developing better teamwork by getting to know each other….Scotch." The blonde grabbed Hiromitsu's neck and pulled him into a deep kiss._

It took him a while to tear his thoughts out of this memory. It helped that he finally had left his bed and went to the bathroom. Furuya felt much more refreshed after he had splashed some water into his face. Leaning with both hands on the sink he watched his reflection in the mirror. Why did he had to think of him now? This wasn't fair. Most of the time when he was working, be it in the organization or as a Public Security Bureau Agent, he was constantly reminded that Scotch was dead. That he had been to late to save him. That he hated Shuichi Akai for it and that he needed to get revenge.

He took of his clothes and entered the shower.

Lukewarm water pattered all over his body. He wanted to forget about this man, but he just couldn't do it. Another memory returned to him and he was able to resist it.

 _He double checked the sign next to the door. Room 302. He was definitely at the right place. Today was the last briefing before he and probably someone else was going to go undercover, working for a mysterious organization. Even though they operated all over the world, their roots seemed to be in Japan that's why the Japanese Department of Public Security was taking special interest in them and needed to do something sooner than later._

 _He opened the door and entered. The room was larger than he had imagined it. There were three long tables, each with three chairs. The tables were set behind each other and Furuya went for the second row. He wasn't the type to sit in front row, but neither being the one in the back. There were two other men standing in the front quietly talking to each other. One of them was Yuya Kazami who was supposed to be his subordinate in this case. But he wasn't going to risk his own life by going undercover, he was just watching everything from the outside. Furuya didn't know the other man yet, probably someone in a higher rank, however, he was pretty sure that he was to find out._

 _It took another five minutes before another person entered the room. Furuya turned around when he heard the door creak open. It was a man about his age, he probably had seen him before here in the building. He had dark brown hair and a similar hair style like himself. He smiled and took a seat in the back._

 _As if he had triggered something in the men in front, they suddenly stopped talking and turned around._

" _Seems like everyone is here.", said the one Furuya didn't know._

 _So it was only the two of them. Well that was to be expected. They couldn't risk getting caught by trying to hard to infiltrate a dangerous organization which was more than suspicious when it came to new members. So it was up to him and this other guy apparently. Furuya was very convinced of himself and he knew he fit perfectly for the job, so he assumed the other guy had to be special. He smiled._

 _The meeting itself was pretty boring. At this point he was more than prepared for his mission and most of the things mentioned weren't news for him. The only things he didn't know where how the both of them would try to infiltrate and how they should communicate while they were undercover._

 _So he learned that his partner's name was Hiromitsu Morofushi and that he was only slightly younger than himself._

 _After everything was set in stone, he left the room after Morofushi, who waited in the hallway to introduce himself in person as it seems._

" _I'm sorry I couldn't introduce myself probably before. My name is Hiromitsu Morofushi. Nice to meet you." He did a slight bow._

" _No worries. I know how busy this kind of work can get. I'm Furuya Rei." Instead of bowing, he stretched his hand and without hesitation the other grabbed it and they shook hands. It was a firm handshake. Furuya smiled again. He liked men who weren't afraid of body contact, especially Japanese men. Not that he intended to start something with this Morofushi. He didn't even know if he was into such things and there were more important things than that obviously. But still, working with a man to "look at" was to his liking._

 _They looked at each other for a second before both let go. "I'm looking forward to working with you Furuya-san."_

" _Me too, Morofushi-san."_

He opened his eyes and shook his head to regain his senses. Why was this memory coming back now. He had sworn not to think about him anymore. He was dead and he would stay dead. The only thing he was left to do, was bring the man to justice who had done this to him: Akai Shuichi! His anger took over and let him forget about the first meeting with one of the most important people in his life and after he bathed in his rage, he finished his shower and get dried.

It took him another twenty minutes to calm down, but tea helped. He prepared his breakfast and checked his phone for the news. Finally, his thoughts drove back to his evening plans. This was something worth looking forward to. His newfound affair with the mysterious Subaru was more than he had hoped for. It was that kind of distraction he needed besides his undercover work for the organization. However, before his guest would arrive, he needed to clean his flat and get rid of his work documents and everything that would make him look suspicious. He knew Subaru was a clever guy and he was still aware of the fact that he didn't stop when it came to being too curious about his life.

Additionally, he needed to go to the supermarket to get ingredients to cook. He was planning on something Japanese. He wasn't the worst cook in the world and his Okonomiyaki was once really popular with people.

Another hour later he took his keys and left the house. Everything would be perfect tonight.

Akai's POV

Akai had everything prepared. He was almost at the address Amuro had given him and it was

6:55pm. He had checked his Subaru disguise several times and hid his voice changer save behind his turtleneck. Agasa hadn't find a way yet to make the device well basically invisible, but he was positive that the professor would come up with something, nobody had thought about before. In his right hand was a bottle of red wine, a strong one. He would need it.

Akai had something else with him, deep inside his pocket. He got it from Professor Agasa's place and to be honest he didn't tell the professor, but he wouldn't notice it anyway as he would bring it back first thing tomorrow. It was an extra model of Conan's watch with the narcotic inside. He had seen Conan using it several times now and it was just perfect for what he had in mind. He planned to knock his date out for a little while after all to get some time to search his flat.

It was exactly seven o'clock when he rang the doorbell. A few seconds passed by before the door was opened. Amuro stood in the doorframe, dressed in a tight jeans and a casual shirt. The buttons on top were left open, so they revealed his collar bones. He smiled.

"You're very punctual." He grinned. "But I appreciate that. Seems like the both of us are looking forward to today."

"May I come in?" Akai asked, feeling that this whole situation was kind of awkward. How were they supposed to greet after last time? In the end Amuro made way and led the other into the living room of his more than spacious flat.

"Wow," Akai turned his head around to have a look. There was a huge TV opposite a large couch and behind that he could see a table set for two. In the back was a door leading probably to his bedroom and another open entrance which was the connection to the kitchen. There was also a small balcony. "Looks like you're flat isn't as small as I imagined it and we're quite central here as well."

He turned around to look at his date who smiled. "Well I got lucky when I found this." He reached for the bottle in Akai's hand. "Do you mind if I take this? I'm impressed you brought wine this time."

"We cannot always drink Bourbon. I thought a nice red wine might fit better for dinner or do you prefer white?" He gave the bottle to the blonde and gave him a questioning look.

"No this is perfect. I'll prepared Okonomiyaki and I guess red is as good as any other liquid for me today." He winked at him and brought the bottle to the table.

"We'll need different glasses then. " He talked to himself getting everything he wanted from a cupboard nearby.

"Please have a seat I'll be back in a minute."

Akai sat down on one of the chairs. He was nervous. Not really bad, but still nervous. He was playing two different games at once and that was always tricky. He wanted to spy on Amuro while he was having a date with him. Even though work should come first, he wanted to enjoy this evening too. This was something he'd had really enjoyed last time and he was also looking forward to exploring his new found Subaru personality in more intimate ways. He adjusted his glasses and poured himself a glass of water which had been prepared on the table.

That was when Amuro returned from the kitchen with two plates in hands. He served one in front of Akai and put the other to his place. "I'm sorry we're having dinner straight away but it's tastier when served immediately and I didn't want to waste precious time by cooking while you're here."

"No worries. We'll have plenty of time afterwards then. Do you want me to open the bottle for us?" Akai smiled and reached for the red wine. "Do you have a corkscrew, Amuro-san?"

"Of course." As he was still standing he went back to the kitchen and came back with the gadget in his hands. "There you go."

With determination and skill the bottle was opened quickly. In the meantime, Amuro had sat down on his chair. Akai on the other hand had stood up and circled the table until he stood right behind the blonde. He leaned forward and poured some wine into his glass. He came as close as he was able to, feeling a tickling sensation when he did so. It was like he could catch fire if they would touch for too long so when the action was done he quickly returned to his seat and get some wine himself.

"Thank you." It was almost a whisper, filled with electricity.

Finally they started their dinner. For the next hour it was awkwardly normal between the two. They talked about work or people they knew and there was no teasing. But the tension was still in the air, hanging above them like a heavy rain cloud which was about to burst any time.

The Okonomiyaki was really delicious as was the wine and they both drank the whole bottle and opened another one from Amuro's. The mood was getting lighter with every sip they took, but Amuro was getting drunk much faster than Akai, and the FBI agent knew that.

"I can't believe we are actually doing this, Okiya-san." Amuro said his voice not as steady as an hour ago. "What do you mean Amuro-san?" He took another sip of the now white wine.

"I mean a few weeks ago, I wanted to, well… kill you basically and now I just want to…" he paused and lifted his head to look at the other.

"Well, what do you want Amuro-san?" Akai challenged his look. He knew by now that Amuro was pretty straight forward from time to time, even though he was a bit shocked about the 'killing part'. But well he was drunk.

Amuro grinned. "Well won't you find out?" Suddenly he rose from his chair and rounded the table. When he arrived next to Akai, he leaned down and took his hand. He pulled him upwards. Their bodies were almost pressed together and their noses touched. There were three things racing through Akai's mind right now. Firstly, he thought about what should he prioritize now? The mission or his own desires? Then he was thinking of how he could make sure that his secret wasn't revealed. There was no possible way to sleep with that man right now, at least not fully naked. And the third thing was Conan's narcotic. When was the best time to use it?

He had to be honest he didn't think that whole situation through until now, but before he could decide how to proceed he felt soft but greedy lips on his own. Then there was a hand grabbing his turtle neck sweater and pulled him towards the couch.

With a lot more strength then Akai expected he was yanked on the furniture together with his lover. Amuro was sitting while Akai was on top of him. He gave room to deepen there kiss. Tongues were entangled as well as bodies. However, at the same time, Akai was rummaging his pocket for the watch. His free hand was exploring the upper body of his blonde host. Then without thinking too much about it, he pulled the trigger and Amuro's movements stopped almost immediately. Like a sack of potatoes he sank into the couch and was unconscious.

Akai positioned him so that he wasn't falling over and stood up. Akai looked at him. Well, it wasn't going ideal and he didn't know how to explain that to the other later, but he would come up with something and as he could remember, Mouri-san always seemed a bit forgetful of what had happened right before the narcosis.

He knew that he had only a short time window for his search as the narcotic would only work for a specific amount of time and the dose had been lower than usual.

With determined and searching eyes he checked the living room first. Afterwards came the kitchen and the entrance area. Nothing. Well he didn't expect important documents lying around here anyway.

Next was the door to what he assumed was Amuro's bedroom. He was right. There was a bed inside as well as a work desk and a door to a bathroom. He looked through the documents on his desk, but nothing of importance. He was confused. There was not even a laptop or something. He must have hidden it somewhere.

Akai turned to the wardrobe behind him. He opened it and found a quite large safe inside. Well, now he knew where the blonde kept all he wanted other people not to see. He was a professional agent obviously. Akai should have known it.

There was only one thing lying on top of the safe. It was a leaflet. He couldn't read what it said so he took it. It was a welcome leaflet to the yearly IT conference this weekend in Tokyo. Why was that here? There was no logical connection between Amuro and this conference except his undercover work for the organization.

He quickly took some pictures of the leaflet and put it back in place. Then he left the room, hoping that nothing was out of place too much. Time was almost up and he couldn't risk getting caught in the act of spying on him.

He returned to the living room. Amuro was still unconscious. He looked at him and smiled. He was really handsome and looked so innocent when he was asleep. But he knew that he wasn't innocent in the slightest. Akai knew it had to be any second that he would wake up, so he positioned himself next to the blonde. A minute later he sleepily opened his eyes.

"Look who is back. I guess too much alcohol makes you sleepy Amuro-san. But luckily you're back and I thought you would leave me here like this." Akai teased him, trying to hide the fact that he had knocked him out.

"What?" Amuro said, still not one hundred percent awake as it seemed. Akai used this precious moment to straddle the other man and started opening his shirt button by button. Then he exposed his muscled upper body and kissed the man again. The kiss was reciprocated slowly but Akai pressed in harder until he was able to deepen it. Then he backed away and looked at Amuro.

"Did I really fall asleep?" The blonde was confused but awake now.

"Yes you did and as a punishment you need to do whatever I'll tell you, understood?" Akai spoke with a firm voice. This was part of his new Subaru self and he enjoyed it, he was more than convinced that Amuro would play along.

"Oh there he is again." Amuro grinned and nodded in approval. Akai smiled. This was more than a win-win situation. Not only could he live out his new sexual desire of being very dominant, no even better he could prevent Amuro from doing anything that was jeopardizing his disguise.

"So deal, but I can promise you that you will enjoy your punishment more than you deserve after falling asleep. So for now you are not allowed to move or to touch me. I will tell you what to do. So first things first. Remove your shirt and undress, but slowly and then sit back down."

He stood up and left space for the other to do as he was told.

Amuro's POV

Furuya had no idea how he could have fallen asleep. This was strange, even though he knew he tended to get sleepy when he was drunk. Maybe he was just worn out after all. But even better now that Subaru had decided to play along with this situation and so Furuya was more than willing to play that game.

He was standing in front of his lover and slowly got rid of his clothes. The open shirt ended up on the floor the first. Then he opened his zipper and button on his pants and removed them next. Always slowly. He could feel Subaru's gaze ghosting over his exposed skin. He wore rather tight underwear and so Subaru could see what he felt since the other had taken control over the situation. He was hard.

When he rid himself of the last piece of clothing he sat down again and waited.

"That's good." Subaru's eyes wandered over his body to his crotch area and stayed there. Then he suddenly kneeled before him and put his right hand on Amuro's abdomen. He shuddered at the touch sighed quietly.

Then he felt his legs being spread and the bespectacled man positioned himself between them. Amuro looked at him and his breathing became more intense as he could see the face of Subaru closing the distance to his aching cock until they finally touched.

Soft lips kissed the sensitive skin on his manhood and made the blonde throw back his head. It had been quite a while since someone, especially a man, had touched him there. Suddenly the whole air was pregnant with the strong smell of Subaru's masculine scent.

Amuro closed his eyes and could only imagine how a strong hand grabbed the cock's base and a hot mouth embraced his leaking tip. He sucked in fresh air into his lungs as his cock was almost fully surrounded by this hot feeling. And then followed the movement. Up and down it went and he could hear his own moans echoing through the living room. This was good. The man knew what he was doing.

He wanted to touch Subaru so badly. He wanted to grab his hair and lead his movements, but instead he pressed his fingernails into to fabric of the couch to his left and right.

Without a warning the warm feeling vanished and Amuro opened his eyes again. Subaru, looked at him and grinned. He removed his glasses and set them on the small table next to the couch.

"You look like you're not satisfied yet." Subaru teased. He looked at him more intensely before he added. "You're allowed to speak."

"It takes more than that to satisfy a man like me." He returned and hoped that Subaru would understand. And he did.

The other man tugged him with both legs towards him so that he exposed his ass. The he spread his ass cheeks and looked at the small hole in front of him.

"I hope you know what to do, Okiya-san. If you just look it won't do any good for me." He just couldn't stop teasing him.

Before he heard an answer he got a wet one right there where he wanted it. A hot tongue pushed against his tight muscle and licked its way up to his testicles before it returned.

"Ohh yes." It was out before he knew he was saying it. He was surprised. Not all men liked rimming when they had to do it, and were not receiving it. But Subaru seemed not to be bothered by it and repeated his action several times before he let go and sucked on his own fingers. Amuro knew what was coming. He wished he had lube nearby, but that had to do for now. He couldn't risk and interrupt what was happening.

When the first finger entered him, he closed his eyes again. This was it. The beginning of what was about to come, hopefully. The finger was pushed deep inside and followed by a second soon after. From time to time Subaru licked him again and moistened his fingers, so that the movements were smooth and not uncomfortable.

Amuro leaned back and enjoyed the feeling and after a minute his cock was sucked while his ass was being fingered. It was perfect. Slowly, he felt his climax approaching and when it came he spilled everything into his lover's mouth that swallowed it without any question. His body was shaken after the climax and his inner walls tightened around the fingers that were still inside him.

When Furuya opened his eyes again and looked at his lover, he knew that this was all that would happen between them tonight, but it didn't bother him in the slightest. It was always nice to have some to look forward to.

 **One quick note: I know that in the manga Scotch and Bourbon knew each other before that, but in this story it's just different, just to let you know =)**

 **So I hope you enjoyed it and let me know what you think as always. Your feedback is what makes me keep writing this story!**


End file.
